


What Is Mine

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Background Relationships, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Jealous Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Break Up, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Rough Kissing, Symbiotic Relationship, Tsunderes, heartbroken, symbrock, transfer, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: "Goodbye, Eddie" is whispered one night to Eddie, the only sign that his symbiote is moving on to the next host in line.For whatever reason, Venom has left Eddie, leaving him broken and alone.  Where once was company, there is nothing.  Where there was once joy, there is only pain. Anne and Dan decide to take it upon themselves to not allow him to fall into the darkness alone again.Even as he heals, Eddie discovers that the past is never truly far from him.





	What Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen head over heals for this ship... so many ideas... so little time....

**“GOODBYE, EDDIE.”** The darkness whispered to him as it slowly closed in around him, the sudden silence deafening him, filling him with sudden fear.

“WAIT!” Eddie cried out, hand outstretched towards the voice.  “WAIT!  COME BACK! WHERE… HEY!”  He couldn’t move, couldn’t chase after them.  Something was wrapped tight around him, keeping him pinned and helpless as he felt the loneliness build.  His chest tightened, his throat closing shut.  Not now! He needed to move!  He struggled, trying to free himself from whatever was keeping him pinned.  He needed to give chase! Needed to…

The cheerful sounds of his alarm shattered the dream, pulling him back into reality.  He groaned, his eyes slowly blinking awake.  His curtains were threadbare and full of holes, bathing the entire one-room apartment in harsh sunlight.  Already the room was hot and stuffy, foretelling another hot and miserable day.  Slowly blinking awake, Eddie tried to reorient himself.  Sitting up, he looked around the room, trying to shake the last remains of the dream.  He wasn’t trapped, tied up and helpless, nor was he encased in darkness.  But, despite the bright sunlight, this reality was just as cold and terrible as his dream.

He couldn’t stay here though.  He had made plans earlier in the week and he couldn’t back out of them now.

Eddie paused, hand on the doorknob for the little coffee shop where he had agreed to meet them.  He really didn’t want to be there.  It wasn’t their fault he knew.  Far from it.  His ex-fiancée and her new fiancé were fantastic people, far better friends than he deserved.  They had helped him when no one else would.  Anne sending little homemade meals to him, making sure that he had more than enough to eat, and Dan taking him on as a patient to avoid telling more people than he needed to about Venom and how this was a parasite that he didn’t want to get rid of.

But, as grateful as he was to them and all they did for him, these days all he just really wanted to be left alone.  To curl up on his broken and sagging couch or his thin bed and stare at the wall or roof, counting the number of ominous stains that littered his room.  These days there was no energy to even leave the apartment, let alone help him cross the room.  And that was fine by him usually.  He deserved the pain, he had much to atone for.  And if atoning meant that he stayed in his apartment, making sure that he didn’t make anything worse in the world by leaving it, than he knew what he needed to do.

How was it that they seemed to be able to sense that and invite him out on those days?  Forcing him from his sanctuary… it was cruel, just as they were kind.

He couldn’t avoid them forever though.  If he didn’t meet them here, they would meet him at his little apartment.  And he couldn’t let them see that mess.

Taking a deep breath, steadying himself, he pulled open the door.  “Let’s just get this over with,” he whispered before mentally kicking himself.

Old habits die hard he supposed.

“Wow, Eddie,” Anne said as she rose to signal him over to the table where she and Dan were already seated.  “You look… really tired… and skinny.”  She was biting her lip in that familiar way that he knew.  She was worried about him.  “Are you eating properly?”

“You’re looking pale and sweaty too,” Dan told him, his eyes sweeping over him in a quick assessment, his arm wrapped around the back of Anne’s chair.  “I haven’t seen you this bad since Venom first took over your body.  You might need to go in for more tests.  Your hormones may be out of balance, trying to counteract… whatever you’re eating these days.” They all knew about Venom’s preferred diet.

He sighed softly.  “You can say it.  Mrs. Chen already told me that I look like shit.”

“Shit is such a harsh word,” Dan told him, looking back to Anne.  “He looks…. What’s the word?”

Anne looked towards him.  “Unwell?” She offered.

“Yes.  That is perfect.  You look unwell Eddie.”

Anne was mixing up his coffee in the way he liked, and Dan was placing a small muffin on his plate. They were talking rapidly to one another, talking about various tests that they could do, and ones that won’t be too high of a frequency, or put him under too much pressure.

Numbly he wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee, savouring its warmth.  They were so kind to him.  Even after all the shit that he had put them through.  Anne losing her job at the firm when he had hacked her email, and Dan almost losing his license to practice when the board discovered Eddie’s personal connection to him. They had never given up on him.

“Guys…” he started out, “I’m fine.  Really  I just need some time to myself is all.”

“And that’s bullshit,” Anne said, turning away from Dan.  Her eyes flashed with concern again.  “Is Venom feeding off of you too much again?  I can add more protein or potato to the dishes I suppose.”

Dan shook his head.  “If you add any more red meat his veins will be clogged with cholesterol before he reaches his fortieth birthday.”  They continued to talk and offer suggestions back and forth.  Looking out for him and his health as always.

“Guys.” Eddie said finally, “guys.  It isn’t like that.  I’m not sick.  Venom is gone.”

There was sudden silence at their table.  Anne and Dan, both stunned to silence, turned to look at him, their eyes widening in sudden understanding.

Anne was first to move.  Reaching across the table, she seized his hand and gently squeezed it.  “Eddie.  I’m so sorry… I didn’t know.”  Dan reached across the table and squeezed his shoulder.  Silent but comforting.

“Thank you, you guys… it’s just hard to know that he’s gone for real this time.  No hibernation, no coming back.” He shook his head, pinching his nose as he closed his eyes.  “It reminds me of a breakup,” he finally admitted though he tried in vain to find a better word to describe what he felt.

“Did he say anything before he left?” Anne asked, her eyes still concerned and worried about him.  Dan was signalling for more coffee, still watching him.  Ready to jump in at a moment’s notice.

Slowly Eddie shook his head. He could still see the dark ooze of the alien leaving him, slowly crawling across his bed.  He could still feel the painful loneliness that had taken the place of the alien.  “He didn’t say a word.  Nothing leading up to him leaving either.  I thought… I thought that he was fine… maybe he was upset that I tried to control the number of people that we ate and killed?  I know he needs that chemical but I thought chocolate would be good enough.  He liked the taste and I liked the taste and it was better than humans…”  He was babbling again, talking too much.

The rich smell of fresh coffee interrupted his thoughts as the waitress refilled their cups.  He stared down in the depths of the liquid.  Black coffee reminded him of the dark chocolate that was Venom’s favourite.

“No matter what happens or happened, we’re here for you Eddie.” A dainty pair of hands entered his vision, adding sugar and cream to his coffee, disrupting the memories.  Anne smiled at him.  “We’re friends, Eddie.  You can lean on us.  No matter how long it takes.”

Numbly he looked at her and Dan before looking back into the mug of coffee, wrapping his hands around it.  They were so nice to him.

* * * * *

It took about a year before Eddie could say that he had made progress with his healing. But eventually the pain faded from sharp to numb, from numb to quiet.  There were still moments that he felt the pain, but he doubted that these moments would ever fully go away.  Venom had been such a huge part of his life, he would always have a part of him.

Eddie sat on his favourite park bench looking out at the duck pond.  It was a brisk and bright spring day, a small, cold, breeze blowing away the clouds in the sky.  The newscaster had said that the weather would stay at least until the end of the month and after that…

Well, even Eddie doubted that they could look that far into the future and see.  Especially with all the shit that was going on with climate change.  Perhaps he should write about that in his next project.  A call to action.  A call to change. 

A revolution of the small people as Venom liked to say.  Shaking his head clear of Venom, Eddie returned to looking at the pond, watching as the ducks swam across the cool surface, gobbling at the weeds and crumbs that settled on the surface.  So engrossed in his watching, he missed seeing the pale, shaking figure slowly walk up to him.

 “The… the ducks are swimming well today… aren’t they Eddie?” a familiar voice asked him.

Craning his head, Eddie saw one of the homeless men that lived around the park coming up to him.  His clothes were dirty and torn, his face pale and shining with sweat.  He must be coming off a bender if he looked like that.  But Eddie Brock did not judge the poor and their hardships.  “They sure are.  Makes you hope that it is a sign that this weather is to stay.” He replied, looking out at the pond again.

The man, taking this as an invitation to sit down, settled on the opposite side of the bench as Eddie.  Not close enough to touch, but close enough to allow Eddie to see the finer details of the man.  The man had thin, pock-mark scarred skin, with deep wrinkles, almost like the man had aged rapidly within a short period of time.  A single mole almost completely covered one of his cheeks with brittle grey hair sprouting from it.  His eyes were clouded with white, clouding his vision along with his eyes’ original colour.  As they sat together, Eddie couldn’t help but smell him.  He smelled of sweat and dirt, old grease and piss.  It was a disgusting mixture and one that he hoped that he would never smell again.  Why did he have to be seated downwind of him?

“I never see you with anyone,” the man said suddenly, turning towards him.  “Don’t you have a special lady friend to show the ducks to?  Or anyone?”

Eddie shook his head, thinking of Anne.  “The last ‘special lady friend’ is soon to be married to another.  A great guy actually, I can’t say anything bad about him and believe me, I’ve tried.” He chuckled at the thought.

The homeless man gave a bark of laughter, his white eyes never moving far from the ducks. Probably only partially blind or some sort of medical condition. “Isn’t that how things go?  They always seem to go for another.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Eddie turned his head back to the ducks, watching as they flapped and squawked to one another.  “I was pretty bad news at the time when we were together,” he admitted, “I’m glad that she found one that was able to give her what I couldn’t.  She deserves nothing but the best…”

“And you don’t?” was the curt and interrupting response.

“I never said that.” Eddie countered.  “I am man enough to admit that I am a work in progress.  I’ll look for my special someone once I’m in my final drafts.”

There was a snort.  “Such a funny way of saying things… you’re right this is the Eddie Brock that we are talking to…” the man whispered to himself that Eddie chose to ignore.  He probably looked the same about a year ago, muttering and arguing with himself and Venom. “You’re the one and only Eddie Brock, how can you be less than perfect?” the man suddenly asked him.  “I know many people who would argue differently.  Of all the changes that you made, the men and corporations that you took down.”

Eddie gave a short laugh.  “Those are the people who know me only from television or through my articles, not me personally,” he said, folding his arms behind his head, relaxing. 

The man nodded.  “Humble…” he whispered.  Just then a child ran, screaming up to the pond.  The ruckus caused the ducks to startle and take flight.  “Like women… They always leave in the end…”

The man must have quite the history if he was comparing women to frightened fowl.  “Much like roommates,” Eddie muttered quietly to himself watching as the ducks flew off.

His comment was not unheard.  The homeless man slowly turned to look at him, filmed eyes peering at him.  “Roommate?” he asked.

“Oh yeah.  We shared a little apartment for the longest time.  Anyways, about a year ago my roommate left me in the middle of the night without any warning.” He said.  “No explanation or warnings… at least none that I could pick up on.  Though perhaps I was just too thick and I missed his signals.”

The man cocked his head, the blind eyes staring straight at him.  “Perhaps… perhaps there was something that he didn’t know how to say but needed to?” he offered.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, momentarily unconcerned with how chatty the man was today.  He knew how the drugs worked on the people.  They were always chatty when they were coming down off some sort of high.  And besides, he had forced himself to stop thinking about that night.  It was healthier for him.  “Probably…. But the past is in the past. Got to keep moving on with your own life and you do what you need to survive.  Even if does mean leaving them in the past, as painful or heartbreaking as that is.” 

“Sounds like you were close to him…. your roommate.”

“Well, I call him my roommate.  He was my best friend, but we were closer than friends.” Eddie sighed the memories of Venom dancing around the edges of his memory.  “He truly was my everything in a way.  We were the best team.” He said softly.

The man froze at that, his eyes going wide and his body beginning to quiver.  He was trembling like a leaf in the wind as he muttered to himself, shaking his head.  “Team.. we… team… he said we… us…”

He looked away as the man fidgeted and spoke with himself, wrenching hard on his fingers.  If Eddie didn’t know any better, he would have guessed that he had given the wrong answer, triggered him somehow.

Perhaps it was time to get out of the way before the man truly lost it.  Heavens knew that he didn’t need another hospital bill to pay off.

Eddie quickly got up from the bench.  “Anyways, it was nice to see you again.  Maybe I’ll see you around.” He turned and began to walk briskly away.  He was more than a few paces away when he heard the guttural shout.

**“NO!”**

Black tendrils snapped into his vision, wrapping around his wrists and waist, ooze circling around his legs.  Slowly pulling back to the man.  He gaped in shock at the darkness, at Venom, and dumbly tried to pull away from them.  “Wha… Venom! Let me go!”

The man’s eyes widened as he began to lose control of his body to the symbiote hiding deep within his flesh.  His body began to twitch as he attempted to regain his control.  “I’m sorry!” he cried out, “I’m so sorry!”  Slowly dark ooze bubbled and covered half of the man’s head, teeth sharpening and lengthening, and a single milk-white, cat-eye staring hard at his prize.

**“EDDIE.”**

Eddie dug his heels into the dirt, scrambling backwards as his hands racked for purchase on something, anything.  Bushes, tree roots, the garbage can.  Eventually, he grabbed one of the armrests of the bench, struggling to pull himself together.  This stopped him, at least for the moment.  “Venom!  Knock it off!”

Venom and the tendrils didn’t seem to care at the disruptance that they were causing.  They had been steadily pulling back Eddie towards him, ignoring the rest of the park.  That white eye staring at Eddie with a hunger that he hadn’t seen before…

And then he had grabbed the bench, stopping himself. 

With a growl, Venom summoned more tendrils to spring from the man’s body, wrapping around Eddie’s body.  Individual fingers were slowly pried loose, ankles seized, hips snatched and squeezed, and his thighs stabilized.  With a hard yank, he pulled Eddie up and then towards him again. 

Venom was not playing around this round.

He was not risking Eddie’s escape.

**“EDDIE.”**

With a yelp, Eddie felt his body leave the stability of the ground, feeling trapped in Venom’s tendrils.  As that moment slowed, Eddie felt his heart skip a beat, excitement building in his nerves.  This was Venom, his one and only true partner, what was he doing resisting?  Didn’t he spend the last year morning his loss?

Then Venom jerked his body towards him, causing Eddie to gasp in fear.  Venom had taken over more of the man, yet appeared to content to leave most of the human body exposed rather than the symbiote’s real form.  The inky black tendrils held him suspended in front of the alien.  Right in front of those great teeth.  What was he planning?

Both the cat eye and human stared at him, slowly looking him over.  Taking him in. He felt like a morsel of food that was about to be devoured.  He gave a hard swallow, fear beginning to take over.  He had seen Venom eat more than one human, he had even helped him eat them before.  If he had misread Venom’s signs and the symbiote was pissed at him for whatever reason, he could disappear from the world without a trace.

His eyes squeezed shut and, involuntarily, he thought of Anne and Dan, wondering if they would miss him, or if they would consider it a burden lifted.

**“MY EDDIE…”**

The tendrils slowly lowered him almost to the ground. Just until his toes just brushed against the earth but leaving him hanging in front of the alien and the human’s body that he occupied.  Eddie’s instinct was to grip the arms in front of him, stabilizing himself as much as he could.  He feebly struggled, knowing that he was well and truly trapped, right where Venom wanted him.

 **“LOOK UP, EDDIE.”** Came Venom’s demand.  Eddie shook his head dumbly, refusing to give the alien any satisfaction of seeing the fear in his eyes.  Refusing to give him the quick and easy alligator kill that he had taken part in so many times before.  He didn’t want his last moments to be filled with those teeth and how they felt as they punctured his skin.

Hands suddenly gripped his hips, pulling him tight against the man.  Chest to chest, hips to hips, it was hard to believe that Venom towered over Eddie in this form.

 **“THE CLOSER THE BETTER.”** One hand still wrapped around his hips, the other hand grabbed his chin, forcing his head up and towards the monster. 

The kiss was hard and demanding.  Lips clashed together, teeth clinking against one another.  Hungrily the man dived into the kiss, small noises escaping him as the kiss deepened.  The man’s tongue was in his mouth, seeming to taste Eddie, savouring the moment.  As Eddie gasped into the kiss, the hand released his chin and wrapped around his back, pulling him even closer.  Yet, as rough as it was, there was just something about the kiss…

Like coming home after a long day.

Coming to his senses, Eddie suddenly pushed the man away, wiping at his mouth with his free hand, trying to ignore the taste of old hamburger that now settled in his mouth.

His free hand…

The man stumbled backwards once Eddie had pushed him away, his mouth still open with shock at the sudden freedom.  It wouldn’t last long.  He stood, swaying on his feet for barely a second before he fell sideways, his eyes losing their sparkle, his skin already turning grey and cold.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

“Shit!” Eddie cried out, rushing to his side.  “Wake up! Hey! Someone! This man-”

The rest of his words were choked off as Venom applied gentle pressure to his vocal cords, silencing him. **‘THAT’S ENOUGH, EDDIE,’** Venom told him through their psychological bond. **‘THERE IS NOTHING MORE THAT WE CAN DO. ALL OF HIS MAJOR SYSTEMS HAD ALREADY SHUT DOWN BY THE TIME I FOUND HIM.’**

“There has to be something that we can do!” Eddie managed to say before Venom silenced him again.

**‘BESIDES, HE HAS SERVED HIS PURPOSE.’**

The dark alien covered and encased Eddie within his body, tendrils wrapping tight around him, fusing him with the alien.  Fully formed, Venom ran from the park, ran from the body. Faster and faster he ran until their surroundings were nothing more than a blur.

It was when he had finished climbing one of the tallest towers, looking out over at the city that he loved, that he stopped running.  Crouching behind the handrails, mindful of Eddie’s fear of heights, he wrapped his arms around himself, wrapping them around where he knew that Eddie was held inside of his body.  He gave them a gentle squeeze, imagining instead that he was hugging the human in the flesh instead of through his own skin.

 **“MINE.”** He growled, squeezing tighter.  **“MINE.”**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, send me a kudos and comment!


End file.
